


Vanilla

by charmandu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Almost Domestic, Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, I mean Minhyun really likes to clean so why, M/M, Shower Sex, They're literally an old married couple, We lack domestic aus in this ship, moving in, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/charmandu
Summary: Minhyun and Jaehwan moves in to their new home.





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wannaoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaoned/gifts).



It is a mutual decision to choose the last day of spring to move in to their new apartment. The wedding is in six months and it would be best for them to settle down to their new address before the wedding preparations take all of their time and energy.

“We’ve bought the house, we have the papers.” Jaehwan reasons before blowing a big sigh to mess with his bangs. “Hyung, I think we could move in already.” A pout forms on Jaehwan’s lips before looking at Minhyun’s soft stare. He’s been hiding in his oversized hoodie, choosing to let his _aegyo_ out to be persuasive enough that Minhyun can’t say no.

It didn’t work. Instead, Minhyun moves closer to the younger, putting his arm around his boyfriend of four years and fiancée for more than five months. He pulls him closer and closer, leaving no gap between them. The grey sofa has never felt this wide. Jaehwan didn’t try to free himself and instead thought of the rebuttals he could throw Minhyun so they could already pack their belongings and move in already.

It’s not that he’s impatient. He’s just so excited to live in a place they could finally call as their own sanctuary. His stomach flutters in imagining empty spaces being filled slowly with furniture, clothes, Minhyun’s cleaning materials, and of course, with memories they will make in all the corners of their household.

“Baby, we need to sort things out first. We need to choose which things should go with us because I’m sure a lot of our stuff could do better if we donate them to the orphanage. Plus, we still need to use the one-month deposit we paid two years ago when we moved here. I’m just being practical.” Minhyun tried to remove Jaehwan’s hoodie from covering his face by gently forcing his cheeks on him like a cat asking for attention. The younger removed the hood of his jacket completely, gladly welcoming the warmth of Minhyun’s cheeks. He’s still pouting so Minhyun chose to lower his cheeks and give himself a kiss from Jaehwan’s pout.

Jaehwan hates how Minhyun is a steady voice of reason. He exhales a long grunt as a sign of protest (and acceptance), leaning closer to Minhyun’s chest. He fell asleep a while after that.

 

* * *

 

The day has come and all boxes were filed neatly inside the moving truck with a few exceptions of some irregularly shaped furniture. Jaehwan’s messy handwriting could be found on top of the boxes since apparently, Minhyun’s handwriting is messier. The two even asked their group chat who wrote “plates” better.

Minhyun was the designated driver for moving day after a ‘fair’ battle of rock, paper, scissors.

Jaehwan enjoys a box of Pocky on the passenger seat while he stares at the side mirror, watching as the place that housed their love becomes smaller and smaller.

The younger glances at Minhyun who’s now focused on driving. His face is still smooth, unfazed by the trials in his life. It’s like he never aged from the day they met.

“Hyung, do you still remember the day we met?” Jaehwan opens a box of strawberry Pocky and puts one stick to Minhyun’s mouth.

“If you mean you falling asleep on my lap on a train to Busan and then waking up because you felt my boner then, yes.” Minhyun pauses to glance at Jaehwan’s face. The younger has his jaw dropped. Minhyun thinks he looks like a fish. A cute fish. So, he said, “Yes, I think I remember.” Just to tease him a little bit more.

They arrive at the house a little past nine. The sun is in its full glory without any signs of clouds. Jaehwan heads to unlock the apartment to take the trolley they borrowed from the Parks while Minhyun busies himself to get a few boxes down from the truck. Both of them agreed to prioritize moving the heavier ones first so that they could use their energy efficiently.

Minhyun instructs Jaehwan to get the bedroom done first while he fixes the kitchen. Both of them could fix the living room together after they’re both done. The television set up would be the most delicate one because they just bought a fairly wide flat screen TV. Minhyun smiles when Jaehwan did not protest to their respective assignments.

The box with the label ‘bedroom’ is transferred successfully and Jaehwan puts it just beside the bed frame, figuring out that he needs scissors to open the box without damaging the cardboard. He goes to the kitchen and asks Minhyun to lend him the scissors.

“I’m still not sure which box we put it in but here’s a pen. You can just stab the tape at the corner and the whole thing will open up easily.” Jaehwan doesn’t know if his lover is kidding or not but he still gave him a kiss anyway.

Jaehwan does what he’s told and it worked just well. Fresh white bed sheets were laid out on the bed while Jaehwan travels to the four corners of the mattress, pulling the garter slightly to enclose the bed. The comforter, a little off-white with small triangles scattered all around it is fixed over it.

He is almost done with setting up everything bed-related when he started dreading the next task: segregating their clothes.

_Oh boy, this will be a long day._

 

* * *

 

It is almost evening when they finished. The shop delivered their new sofa and new refrigerator just before 5:00 PM and Minhyun suggested ordering pizza to reward them of their hard work and to feed the visitors later. Their friends would be here later and Daniel promised to bring booze, Daehwi promised to bring his mother’s pie, and Jihoon promised to bring Max.

Jaehwan goes back to the bedroom and he sees his fiance arranging some of the items near the bedside table. He was planning to sit on the bed, probably rest for a while and cuddle up with Minhyun when the older sees him and pleads with those fox eyes of his, “Clean yourself up first, Jaehwannie?”

The grunt Jaehwan made was unnecessary. He’s marrying Minhyun and he should know everything by now (which he does of course). But he’s just too tired and he’s been an adult the whole day he thought a little time for _cute Jjaeni_ wouldn’t hurt.

Their bathroom is wide, arguing that they “both have to fit” especially if they’re rushing in the morning. A circular mirror greets Jaehwan when he enters and he routinely checked his forehead if there are developing acnes he thought he would’ve gotten because of the stress of all the wedding preparations and the moving.

Jaehwan opens the faucet and closes the drain so he could soak in and relax his muscles. Clothes are put on the basket he personally picked in IKEA, branding it “cute” yet “minimalist”, saying “it defines us hyung”, matching it with a pout.

He looks for the bubble bath, because every celebration deserves a bubble bath--this new milestone they reached is something to be celebrated, especially when they didn’t get any help at all like almost _every time_ in their relationship.

“Babe, where’s the--” Jaehwan shouts loud enough so Minhyun could hear him but he cuts himself off when he found the _vanilla_ bubble bath just below the sink. He does that--sometimes he thinks it’s out of habit--that he screams for Minhyun’s help first before he actually finds the one thing he’s been looking for. At times, he calls it dependency but most of the times he just feels so comfortable, elated, and in love. But as much as he doesn’t annoy Minhyun, he won’t control it.

The water on the bathtub is hot and Jaehwan likes it that way. It reminds him of the jimjilbang near their house when he was young. He makes the bath bubble enough before soaking himself in. He sighs lightly at the touch of warm water enveloping him, touching him to the places where it most ached. It’s been a long day and he’s just feeling the exhaustion now.

He sees a candle at the other end of the tub and a box of matchsticks beside it. The bottom of the glass indicates that the scent is also vanilla so he lights it in the hopes of speeding his body’s recovery with the aromatherapy.

Jaehwan has fallen into a light nap when he felt the water around him move.

“Hyung, y-you’re naked.” Jaehwan splashes water on his own face because he’s flustered. He thinks he just can’t get used to seeing him without any clothes on.

“I would like to join, if you don’t mind.” He’s smiling at him and Jaehwan feels guilty that his cock is gaining interest when in fact, Minhyun is just being sweet to him. He tries to hide his torso with the bubbles floating around.

He stutters his answer. “S-sure. Of course, babe.” And he moves to the middle so Minhyun could settle behind him. Jaehwan is getting his cuddle, after all.

“Why are you so tense, Hwanie? Come one, relax. Sorry I disturbed your sleep.”

“Hmmm, okay. I was just surprised, babe.” Jaehwan leans to Minhyun and his eyes were already closing when he feels a light tug on his ear. He almost moans but he holds it in, checking if Minhyun will try again.

And he does, a tug and a kiss.

Jaehwan leans when Minhyun stopped. “I thought you were going to sleep again.”

“Hmmmm, Minhyunnie.”

Minhyun tugs his ear again and Jaehwan moans quietly while his eyes are closed. He leans closer, hungrier for touch--for what Minhyun is willing to give him. He’ll take it, no matter how small.

The older licks a hot stripe on Jaehwan’s neck, just near where Jaehwan likes to put fake tattoos up. He licks again and he sucks, gently and gentler each time. They have visitors later and they have to be _presentable._

“B-babe. I can feel you.” Jaehwan’s hands try to get a hold of Minhyun’s dick.

“Shhhh. Don’t worry about me, you can do me later in the shower.” And Jaehwan stops to hold himself instead. The water on the bathtub is nearing his chin because of the additional volume so he adjusts himself. He wraps his fingers around his hardening length, not forgetting to take away the ring he has on his point finger.

Minhyun helps him get to it and Jaehwan almost sobs at the feeling. He lets go of himself to let his lover hold him and he _melts._ Minhyun rests on Jaehwan’s collar bone while he is stroking him fast. Jaehwan bites back a moan, holding onto the sides of the bathtub, smell of vanilla clouding his mind.

Jaehwan almost screams before he spills all the heat pooling in his gut. Jaehwan arches his back and he comes just when Minhyun whispered “Oh love, you look so beautiful.” right into his ear. Minhyun’s hand didn’t stop and he only gets on it faster to help him with the release.

Jaehwan exhales loudly while nuzzling to Minhyun. The taller kisses him on his forehead and offers to help him up.

“Hyung, I’m supposedly taking a bath to clean myself. You made me dirtier.” Jaehwan rants breathily while he leans to Minhyun’s hold while they move to the shower area.

“Hmmm, sorry babe. I’ll clean you up.”

Both of them got in and Minhyun opened the shower, removing the excess bubbles from the tub. Jaehwan reached behind him to close the water and tiptoes to kiss Minhyun. He then sinks to his knees and takes in Minhyun’s length. Minhyun almost lost balance and his back arches with Jaehwan’s every suction, making him hold on to the tiles just beside the shower knob.

Minhyun throws back his head whispering “Jaehwan-ahhhhhh” when his lover perfects a deep throat one after another. Minhyun is surprised really, because it’s still not too long ago when Jaehwan asked to practice.

Minhyun looks down and he almost regrets it because he sees the same beautiful man on the bathtub but now looking at his eyes directly with swollen, swollen lips, tears almost escaping his eyes while he swallows him whole.

He tugs his lover’s hair so he could fuck his mouth with his dick. Minhyun is sure Jaehwan could and would take it now. He sinks his dick with every thrust and Minhyun howls, almost surprised with how good it feels and how _crazy_ he sounds. He pulls out not long after before he comes and it feels like shockwaves.

Minhyun pants, still holding on to the tiles in front of him and Jaehwan stands, managing to joke about what just happened. “Now you really have to clean me, hyung.” Minhyun sees him, cum all over his chin and chest. And he smiles, _smiles_ at him lovingly. He just doesn’t know how Jaehwan could be so sexy one time and turn to be _too_ cute after.

 

* * *

 

The doorbell rings and it was just about time because they just finished dressing up: Minhyun with a silky pajama ensemble and Jaehwan with his Shin-chan pajamas.

“Hello, come in. Come in.”

Daniel puts two bottles of wine on the table and Sungwoon adds one more. Jisung, on the other hand, gives them 2 kilos of Korean rice _for a prosperous life,_ according to him.

Soon, Seongwoo comes in with pizza, saying he saw the delivery boy walking to their gate and paid it already.

A knock could be heard again from the door and this time, it’s Max who runs inside to greet the hyungs. Jihoon and Guanlin comes in, saying that Woojin is just parking outside.

“Finally we could eat the pizza!” Sungwoon rejoices when Daehwi and Jinyoung knock. They are the last to arrive at Minhyun and Jaehwan’s new house, or _headquarters_ as Guanlin would like to call it.

“Hyung, every one of us are all wearing IG-worthy clothes and you’re--” Jinyoung didn’t finish his sentence as he saw that his message is already received.

“Yeah, we were going to ask if you want to sleepover.” Minhyun says after swallowing a mouthful of pizza. “But we don’t want you to do the walk of shame tomorrow, we know you’re not ready.”

Jisung laughs at this. “Says who?” All nine of them pull out their pajamas from their bags.

“We won’t let you consummate before the wedding,” Daniel jokes.

“Sorry, we already did.” Jaehwan answers casually.

The nine of them shout, “Ew!”

Laughter could be heard from the house until 1:00 AM. It is Jaehwan who turns off the lights in every room (the house has three bedrooms just in case sleepovers like this happen). The last day of spring turns out to be the best day for moving in, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors, I re-wrote this with the power of soju. Re-wrote because this has actually been in my drafts since last year. Will try to check it again when I have the courage to read it hahaha. Sometimes I just cringe when I remember I write smut. 
> 
> prompts?
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/charmandu27)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/charmandu)


End file.
